Darkness
by Emma Macay
Summary: When Alfred Starts to have Nightmares that prevent him from sleeping, How will Arthur put a stop to them.
1. Blue Eyes

Darkness.

It was closing in on me. Impenetrable darkness surrounds me chocking out any light.

Cold. Trapped. Alone.

How will I get out of here? Where is here? Why am I here?

"Yo!" I scream out. Only silence answers. The black encompasses me, abundant unending darkness. I start to move through the darkness, desperately trying to find a way out of here. I cannot shake the feeling of dread.

Then a voice answers, it's indistinct. I heard it, but can't make it out. I call out "Hello?" Nothing. I start running toward the last sound, I call out "HELLO?"

Nothing. Was the voice really there? I feel the dread creep into my soul. The first tear falls, and then the second, soon I collapse in the dark I begin to weep. Alone. Lost. Terrified. I pick myself up and start to walk, moving through the impenetrable dark wondering where I am.

Then the voice sounds again but louder this time. I still can't make it out, I run in the direction of the voice calling out. I can't stop running, the hope of finding something else compelling me to run. Who else is here? I hear the voice again, this time it is louder and closer. "Dude whose there?" I call out. "Hero, Hero" the voice chides forebodingly. The voice is low, and musical. I freeze at the sound of my nick name making my blood run cold.

"Dude how do you know my name? Who are you?" Do I really want to know who the voice belongs to? There is a pause, then the voice starts to laugh, a low throaty laugh. I shudder at the sound; I start to move back through the darkness.

"Hero, Hero" the voice tisks again, the voice is following me. I hear it in front of me. I am terrified I want to know who is chasing me. I turn around and run. Eventually I run it a wall. I freeze, where am I? I hear the voice's footsteps closing in on me."Dude what do you want?" I demand. Silence. I stand there like a fly caught in the spider's web. I dare not move.

"Hero" the voices answers menacingly, drawing ever closer. I try to scream but I can make no sound."Hero" the voice calls, from close in front of me. I can feel his breath blowing on the strands of my hair. The he wraps his long strong arms around me. The person is a few heads taller than me, I come up to his shoulder. I struggle to break free but he is too strong."Let me go!" I exclaim. He laughs; I can feel the strands of my hair brush against my face. His arms begin to loosen their hold of voice whispers softly in my ear "Hero", his hand traces my shoulder and begins to walk away pulling me with him. Shoving away from the figure, I start to run through the dark blindly.

"HERO" he howls the pursuing after me. I push myself to run faster. "Hero" he exclaims. I collapse from exhaustion , I can't run any longer. "Hero" he chides, I try to move but I am trapped. The voice kneels next to me.

"Hero, hero" the voice reprimands. I feel the figure drawing closer still. I know that I am caught then. . .I open my eyes to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Francis what the hell dude?" I question.


	2. I scream?

Okay here is chapter two! Thanks for all of the views!

Again I own nothing!

* * *

I shot up and started looking around, I the sun is rising and shining in through the window by my bed. I start to sweep the room everything looks normal. I am in my house, in my room, in my own room, in my own bed, safe. The calendar next to my desk tells me the year is 1943.

"Alfred, are you all right? You were screaming!" Francis demands. He tightens his hold on my shoulders. What is that pervert doing in my house? 'Oh, that's right we are having an allied power conference. Wait screaming? Wait I don't scream, except perhaps at England's cooking'

Trying to make light of the situation "Hahahahah, dude you must be hearing things. I don't scream, unlike some other people I know. Now get off of me dude" I boast in my totally awesome hero voice. Francis looks at me and it is clear that he does not know I just insulted him. Wow.

"Zat scream of yours is very cute Zough" He flirts with me. Eww, finally I push him off. He falls off the bed on to his back with an umph. "Dude I told you, I don't scream. Maybe you were hearing things" I mock. "Well I think zat my hearing is fine. But if you don't want to talk. . ." He trailed off suggestively .I took this as a sign to get the hell out of there. I dashed out of the room in my boxers grabbing my clothes as I went.

_'I don't know what's worse that dream or that pervert France'_ I think to myself. I run in to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day. I splash my face with water seeing the dark circles under my eyes; wow this never happens. I finish getting dressed, sigh, I really don't want to go back to my room there if France is in there. I can't see much without my glasses, so there is really no choice. I reach my room and see that France is nowhere to be scene. '_Cool, I lucked out'_; I pick up my glasses and put them on. "gurlll grullllllGRULLL" my stomach makes itself known. I started to descend the stairs heading towards the kitchen.

I steal a glance at the clock hanging from the northern wall in the kitchen. '_Damn its only 5:30, that dream. It was so real.' _ I put my coffee pot on the stove and start rummaging around in the kitchen looking for something to make for breakfast. I decided to make myself some eggs.

"Morning America." England yawns out. I nod in greeting. He is in a green silk bath robe and green monogramed PJS, with his mint colored bunny slippers holding a tea cup and bag. '_I am so out of it I did not even here him come in. I am so going to need this entire pot of coffee_' judging by his hair he obviously just got out of bed. He puts his tea bag and cup on the table, he starts to look for a tea pot. "Alfred, where do you keep your tea kettle?" He enquires. I point to the china cabinet; he walks over and takes the pot down, he walks over to the sink and fills it with water and put it on the stove.

"America, I heard from France that you had a nightmare. how are you doing ?" he asks with all sincerity. _'That pervert, he has been telling everyone about me waking up screaming. Wait I don't scream I am Alfred f. Jones, I DONT GET SCARED._' I was going to responded with my normal 'I'm fine' but I stopped short when I saw the very soft sincere look in his green eyes. It reminded me of the times when I was growing up, when I still lived with him, when I would get hurt. I miss those looks; his eyes now hold a hardened look.

"I am a little shook up that's all." I said. "Well I will survive!" I cover quickly. I look back at him he has a very serious look on his face. He just starts at me for a moment, but it is like he is looking in to my soul. Before he can say anything the tea pot starts screeching, he stands up from the table and starts making his tea.

"Alfred, it is okay to be scared every once in a while. Let someone else be the hero for you "he expresses. His face is very serious; he looks like he truly cares. I can't remember that last time he looked at me like that. It has been years. I have depended on myself for so long it was nice to have him care about me even if is just for a few. "Arthur, I, um thanks." I am truly stunned. I plate my eggs and pour myself a cup of coffee. I go and sit across from England at the table "So England, what are you doing today" I ask trying to stir up conversation.

"I have to meet with my boss in two hours, he has some reconstruction plans he wants to discuss with me. I then have a meeting with France. I don't know what about, but he said it was important" he lists off

"Hello America, England" Russia greets while walking into the kitchen. He is dressed in his normal uniform, the long grey coat, and white scarf. He sports his all-knowing grin. "How are you this morning?" he asks in his too happy voice. I sometimes wonder is actually going on in his head. I look at him; he is just smiling like an idiot. Then again maybe I don't think I want to know.

"Fine" Arthur and I answer simultaneously. Russia smiles and pours himself some of my coffee and exits. _'dude not cool that's my coffee'_ I standup and take my dishes to the sink and wash them. "See you later Arthur" I tell him as I leave the kitchen

"America, remember what I said" England warned as I left.

"Thanks I will." I responded I exit the kitchen head to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I look in the mirror of the bathroom; my eyes have bags under them. Damn I don't know what made that dream so scary. I borrow some of Frances cover up and apply it to my eyes. Heading out of the bathroom, I check the time on the clock in that hall 6:40. I have three hour till I have to meet with my boss. I decide I will clock in early and get some paperwork done.

* * *

I will be posting more on Wednesday.


	3. Marriage form

Okay, so now that this is now almost two weeks late,sorry for that I know you all hate it as much as I do. I hit a huge writers block during that time.

* * *

I arrived home after a 14 hour shift at work. _'God, I can't wait till this wars over, my boss sometime expects too much out of me.' _ I drop my bag off in the entryway, kicking off my shoes I walk towards the kitchen.

"That's a marriage registration form!" England exclaims from within the kitchen. He must still be in his meeting _'marriage registration form? What the hell?' _I listen in on their conversation form my spot in the hall. 

I hear a lot of loud noises and then France expresses "No, It iz a calendar!" _ 'Calendar, marriage registration, what is that pervert up to now?'_ I put my ear on the door to try to catch more of the conversation. A series of loud bangs and clashes sound from within the kitchen. _' Damn they had better not be breaking anything.' _

"This is what I think of your marriage registration form." England exclaims. I hear a skirmish break out once again. Things in the kitchen are getting too weird, I quickly ascend the stairs and head in to my room. Collapsing on the bed I soon find sleep.

* * *

Darkness.

I am once again sounded by nothing. My world has faded to black. I bid myself to awaken, nothing happens. Alone I start to wonder through the darkness feeling my way trying to find an escape. The air is stale and cold, there is no wind, and no heat from the sun. The ground is hard an solid beneath my feet. My hands encounter noting as the feel for a way to escape

I walk forward for what feels like years, when I happen upon a door. _'Yes, finally something' _I think to myself._ 'I wonder where this leads. Is it a way out or a trap? What if that thing is in there?' _these questions run through my head at a million miles an hour. I gather up my courage to open the door.

I am meet with the site of a long hallway with doors on either side. My eyes soon adjust to the harsh light, but I feel thankful to be out of the darkness. The hallway was at one time painted burgundy and gold, the paint is fading and peeling off. The light fixtures on the walls are coated in dust and tarnished. I start to walk through the hallway. Trying the doors as I go, nothing, all of the ones I have tried are locked. They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result. However I still try all the doors hoping one of them leads to a way out.

"Hero." it's that voice my blood runs cold and my body freezes. _ 'God, let me wake up get me out of here. Don't let it get me' _I feel truly afraid I start to fly down the hallway trying each doorknob as I go. "Hero." The voice speaks tauntingly. Finally a door opens I run inside and see Arthur looking out of a window on the far end of the room. The room is void of anything besides the window.

"Iggy, we have to get out. . ." I start to say when a dark shadow sweeps through the room blinding me. I hear Arthur scream my name, I try to move toward the voice. Arthur continues to scream in pain, and I cannot find him. Damn, I call out telling him not to worry. Arthurs screams stop the shadow clears from the room to revel Arthur on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His blood was splattered on the walls. He has cut all over his body. I run over to him _'Please, please don't be dead.' _ His heart is not beating, I start trying to restart his heart.

"Hero" the voice its right behind me, but I don't care now, I continue to do chest compression. The voice begins again "You couldn't save him, what kind of a hero are you? You failed to protect him" the voice sounds from everywhere telling me how much of a failure I am. I fell on my keens and start to sob I scream out begging the voice to stop.

" Alfred, Alfred" I hear Arthur plead _'Go away, stop mocking me.' _"ALFRED!" light soon engulfs the room a hand reaches towards me, I grasp the outstretched hand, and I open my eyes and stare directly at my saviors face. Arthur Kirkland

* * *

Thank you all for reading. If you could leave me a review I thrive on them. I am a theatre person I like complements.


	4. Stupid, annoying AN (please read)

Hello readers,

Okay, I know how much you hate author notes, believe me I hate them too, but there are a few things I need to tell you. First my laptop's video card wants bad and caused my screen to explode from the inside. I had two chapters I was working on editing when it happened, so I am working on rewriting them. I will not have to take a hiatus in the fall for school due to the fact I am looking at having to get knee surgery, so I will have plenty of time to work on them.

Have fun browsing Fanfiction!

Emma Macay


End file.
